Viarmo
|Base ID = }} Viarmo is an Altmer and the headmaster of the Bards College in Solitude. Background He serves as the Master of Ceremonies for the Burning of King Olaf Festival that's held every year. He spends his mornings at The Winking Skeever with his fellow instructors and the rest of the day tending to the college. As a neutral observer, he tries not to concern himself with Skyrim's politics, yet recognizes the significance of the Dragon Crisis and the impact it will have on history. Interactions Viarmo will offer some words of advice pertaining to being a good bard. Ironically, he stresses that bards record history—they do not make it; despite the adventures of the Dragonborn. He will also have various conversations with the other instructors, typically regarding the students. Tending the Flames Due to the death of High King Torygg, his widow, Elisif the Fair, bans the Burning of King Olaf festival in Solitude. Viarmo employs the Dragonborn with recovering King Olaf's Verse, a poetic tome that serves as proof to the legitimacy of the festival. Dialogue Conversations King Olaf's Verse Elisif: "Ah, Viarmo. I assume you are here to petition for the reinstatement of the Burning of King Olaf Festival." Viarmo: "I am, Jarl. I wish to present King Olaf's verse from the Poetic Edda. Recovered this very day from the Bards Tomb." Elisif: "Ah, you mentioned something that would convince us the festival should take place but I didn't expect King Olaf's lost verse. Please proceed." Viarmo: ""O, Olaf, our subjugator, the one-eyed betrayer;" "death-dealing demon and dragon-killing King." "Your legend is lies, lurid and false;" "your cunning capture of Numinex, a con for the ages." "No shouting match between dragon and man, no fire or fury did this battle entail." :"Olaf captured a fast-sleeping dragon, a mighty feat which the meek would not fail." (Olaf found Numinex asleep) :"Olaf struck a deal to make himself king, Numinex let go though none tell that tale." (Olaf made a deal with Numinex) :"Olaf was Numinex in human form, on moonless nights he would spread wings and sail." (Olaf was Numinex. A dragon in human form!) "Olaf grabbed power, by promise and threat;" "From Falkreath to Winterhold, they fell to their knees;" "But Solitude stood strong, Skyrim's truest protectors." "Olaf's vengeance was instant, inspired and wicked." "Olaf gave orders, Winterhold disguises. An attack on Solitude total destruction to follow." :"Because Solitude would not soon bend knee, Olaf would hurt them while his status accrued. He sacked Winterhold in dragonform, and bent their minds to blame Solitude." (Olaf sacked it in dragon form!) :"His men dressed up and then went out to fight, but they reversed Olaf's orders much to Winterhold's sorrow." (Other suggestions) "So ends the story of Olaf the liar, a thief and a scoundrel we of Solitude commit to the fire." "In Solitude bards train for their service, they also gather each year and burn a King who deserves it." Elisif: "You have proven your point, Viarmo. The festival is truly a celebration of Solitude and a condemnation of false kings." Viarmo: "I thank you and the college thanks you, Jarl." Elisif: "Furthermore, I believe that such a fine poem deserves some payment of Patronage. The college will be generously rewarded." Viarmo: "Thank you yet again. I will make sure our applicant, who was instrumental in... recovering the poem will be well rewarded." Inge Six-Fingers Viarmo: "How are your students coming along?" Inge: "Some of them have a long way to go, but they're mostly passable. Don't let them hear I said that, though!" Viarmo: "Of course not! Complacency is the bane of art. They're in good hands with you, Inge." Inge: "Yes, Headmaster." Giraud Gemane Viarmo: "How are your students coming along?" Giraud: "Bunch of distractions, if you ask me. They just interrupt the rest of my work." Viarmo: "I'm sorry to break it to you, Giraud, but students are an unfortunate necessity of a college. Do try to persevere." Giraud: "Yes, Headmaster." Pantea Ateia Viarmo: "How are your students coming along?" Pantea: "Passably. Aia is my star pupil; none of the others can hold a candle to her, especially not that wretched Illdi." Viarmo: "Try not to play favorites, Lady Ateia. It does a disservice to the whole class." Pantea: "Yes, Headmaster." Quotes *''"Welcome to Solitude, home of the arts here in Skyrim."'' *''"It is my personal mission to ensure that the Bards College preserves the great deeds of the past, in both poetry and song."'' *''"I generally don't involve myself in politics. Good tales deal with the issues of the day, but a wise bard remains a neutral observer."'' *''"We bards record history, we do not make it. You'd do well to remember that."'' *''"Never forget: the most important job of any bards is to entertain. The day you lose your audience is the day you cut your lute strings."'' *''"May all your adventures be worthy of telling."'' *''"May the words of poets keep you warm."'' *''"May songs speed you along."'' Trivia *Viarmo was voiced by Stephen Russell. Bugs * After completing "Tending the Flames," Viarmo will still be seen holding the torch he used to burn Olaf's effigy for the remainder of the player's playthrough, even in broad daylight. Reverse pickpocketing a torch into his inventory while he is asleep in the Bards College may fix this issue. Although he may raise his left hand as if he still carries the torch. **After planting the torch into his inventory, exit and re-enter the college. Sneak attack him while he is asleep to force him into "bleed out" position. Since he is tagged as essential, the attack will not kill him. **After a while the torch may be replaced by a Woodcutter's Axe for some reason. It can be pickpocketed away with the appropriate perk. *He may remain seated in the palace foyer, waiting for the performance for proceed. Selecting the ready option may complete the quest objective and initiate the next step in speaking to Jorn, bypassing the performance entirely. *He may hold a torch in his left hand and can even carry a two-handed weapon in his right, as if it was a one-handed weapon. Appearances * de:Viarmo es:Viarmo fr:Viarmo pl:Viarmo ru:Виармо uk:Віармо Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters Category:Skyrim: Bards Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Bards College Members